Soul Lovers
by JayLawliet818
Summary: Kid, the lonely shinigami and Maka, the heartbroken meister will soon find something that they never thought possible... KidXMaka one-shot. Summary sucks but please read X3


Kid is the shinigami who stayed in his room, doing absolutely nothing. Maka is the meister who is heartbroken and also stays in her room all day. Kid is the shinigami who will have to reap the souls of his friends, if he made any. Maka is the meister who will soon make the lonely shinigami know that there is nothing wrong with having friends. Kid, the lonely shinigami and Maka, the heartbroken meister will soon come together in something they had no idea was possible…

(Maka P.O.V.)

Maka sat in her room, staring at the ceiling. It had been 2 weeks since her boyfriend, Soul, broke up with her. Not only that, but he had left her for a new meister. That made her feel upset with herself, but she never cried. No, she _wouldn't _cry. Something inside her told her that if she cried, she'd never be able to stop.

A tear slowly rolled down her cheek, but she didn't notice. She wondered if she'd be able to escape the pain. Yes, that would be nice. Maka slowly got out of her bed. She would make the pain end. She sat at the ledge of her open window, her legs hanging down freely. This seemed like the only option. She slowly moved forward and eventually fell off.

As she was falling, she thought about her friends, her family, and something else she couldn't quite place. She didn't have time to figure it out as her body slowly hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

(Kid P.O.V.)

Kid's heart broke, well, at least he thought so. He started screaming in pain. He was just staring at his ceiling then he felt pain. Lord Death crashed through the door and entered his room. Kid was still thrashing and screaming, pain filled in his voice. "Kid! What's wrong?!" Lord Death yelled in worry for his son. Kid didn't answer, he just got up quickly and jumped through the window. He landed on his feet with his cat-like reflexes and ran off to where his soul was telling him to go.

Kid turned around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Police were everywhere, surrounding a body. Kid slowly stepped forward. A news reporter was interviewing a red haired man. Kid walked right past them as if they weren't even there. He attempted to get through the police line, but a policeman came up and grabbed his shoulder roughly. "You can't go there young man. We're investigating on what happened." The policeman informed Kid. Kid just grabbed his wrist and twisted it in ways it shouldn't go. The man screamed in pain. Everyone looked to see what his screaming was about. Kid stopped twisting it and walked into the police line.

The men were immediately calling him back, saying that he'll go to prison, but Kid didn't hear them. Kid bent down and put a hand over the strange woman's soul and his eyes went blank and lifeless, like hers.

(Maka P.O.V.)

Maka felt numb all over, but that was a good thing. She was in clouds, happy to be away from everything. That was, until a strange looking boy came towards her. He had a black suit on and three white stripes in his hair. What really made him look stunning was his golden eyes. Yep, definitely better looking than Soul will ever be.

"Who are you?" They asked at the same time. Maka gestured for the boy to go first. "I'm Death The Kid, or Kid for short. I am a shinigami. You?" He asked. "I'm Maka Albarn, meister." She held out her hand for Kid. Kid looked at it weirdly. "What's wrong?" She asked him. "What are you doing?" He asked. Maka was confused. "You've never shaken a hand before?" She slowly pulled her hand back. Kid shook his head no. "I've never had friends, the only person I interact with is my father." He explained. "Why? Aren't you lonely?" Maka looked to him sadly. "I can't have friends. If I do, I'll have to reap their souls and I don't want to feel that pain. But, the minute you died, I felt pain." Kid said to her.

"My father one told me that a shinigami only feels pain when the shinigami's soul lover died. But, this can't be right. I've never seen you before." Kid looked like he was thinking. "Well, maybe we're meant to be. My mother once told me that it doesn't matter where that person is in the world, you'll definitely find your lover. Maybe if you felt pain when I died, and I felt like something is missing, then maybe we are meant to be." Maka suggested. "Are you sure about that decision? Once a shinigami finds his or her soul lover, the lover becomes immortal and their souls are bound together. In other words, if the lover or shinigami find a new love, the shinigami or lover will feel great pain." Kid was looking at her intently. "I'm fine with that. That would explain why I felt my chest twist and hurt all the time with my old boyfriend."

"When was this?" Kid asked her. "Only two weeks ago. We were only in a relationship for 1 week though. Then he left me and got a new meister." She said sadly. "Your pain was my pain you know." Kid looked like he made up his mind.

Kid summoned a chain. He locked the chain on his hand and locked the other side of it on her hand. It cuffed about half their wrists. "Now we are bound together. There's no turning back now." Kid slowly leaned forward and kissed her. She was surprised. Her heart was racing and she was blushing. She slowly kissed him back.

"I haven't even known you for more than 10 minutes and I'm already in love with you." Maka breathed when they finished. "I feel the same way." Kid smiled at her and she found herself smiling back. "Before we go back, can I tell you something?" Kid looked down, afraid to receive her answer. "Sure. Go ahead." She smiled encouragingly at him. "My father had set up an arranged marriage for me. I didn't like the girl but he made me get married, saying that this girl was my soul lover. Did you feel any bad pains on November 1st?" Kid asked her. "The day of the dead? Yeah, I guess now that explains it. We can go back to your father and say that we're soul mates right?" Maka smiled at Kid. Kid looked to her surprised. He had expected her to be mean to him, saying how cruel that was to make her go through that pain. He guessed he hadn't seen enough people to know what to expect.

"Right." Kid took Maka's hand, the chains rattling together. They suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the waking world. Kid and Maka's sightless eyes became clearer and they gazed in each other's eyes, that was, until a police guard pulled Kid away. Kid yelped in surprise and started thrashing. "Wait! What are you doing?!" Everyone froze when Maka's voice was heard. The guard dropped Kid and he landed with a thud. "He's a shinigami! He brought me back form the dead because I'm his soul lover! You can't take him away or else I'll end up dying again!" Maka yelled to them in fear.

They ended up giving Kid back and Maka and Kid went to his mansion. Kid's father was slightly confused when Kid brought home a stranger. When Kid explained, he called off the arranged marriage and put them two together.

Kid is the shinigami who now has a soul lover. Maka is the meister who had two children, a shinigami and a normal human. Kid is the shinigami who learned how to love. Maka is the meister who now has a healed heart. Kid, the happy shinigami and Maka, the meister who found someone who filled up the hole in her heart.


End file.
